The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula glomerata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Freya’.
The new Campanula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in IJsselstein, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering Campanula plants with attractive flower color.
The new Campanula plant originated from an open-pollination in IJsselstein, The Netherlands in May, 2004, of a proprietary selection of Campanula glomerata identified as code number Ca 406-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Campanula glomerata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in June, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula plant by tissue culture in The Netherlands, since October, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.